doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Doctor
"I'm not a human being. I walk in eternity." ::- The Doctor (DW: "Pyramids of Mars") The Doctor was the name most often used by a Time Lord scientist and engineer who travelled in time and space by piloting a Type 40 TARDIS. To his people he was variously a pioneer, a political figure, a criminal, and a reluctant agent of their interests, while his presence in the history of many worlds has led to him being mythologised and even deified in a number of civilisations. Incarnations *First Doctor *Second Doctor *Third Doctor *Fourth Doctor *Fifth Doctor *Sixth Doctor *Seventh Doctor *Eighth Doctor *War Doctor *Ninth Doctor *Tenth Doctor *Eleventh Doctor *Twelfth Doctor :... *The Curator Family The Doctor had once been a father and a grandfather, and had at least one granddaughter. (DW: "Fear Her", "The Empty Child", "100,000 BC") He noted that - due to his non-linear way of experiencing events - he was "rubbish" at weddings, especially his own. (DW: "Blink") As of his tenth incarnation, he had lost his children long ago. He said that they left a hole in his life that was only filled with pain, and - until he encountered Jenny - he thought that the part of him that was a father died with them. (DW: "The Doctor's Daughter") He could remember his family when he wanted to but was only able to bring them back in front of his eyes when he really did: "the rest of the time they sleep in my mind, and I forget." (DW: "The Tomb of the Cybermen") When he asked if he had any family, his seventh incarnation would say that he did not know. (DW: "The Curse of Fenric") He had memories of time spent with his father, and he once received a gift from a "dull godmother with two heads and bad breath." (DW: "Doctor Who", "Vincent and the Doctor") On one occasion he claimed that he was half-human, on his mother's side. (DW: "Doctor Who") He did have at least one brother, but no longer had one as of his tenth incarnation. (DW: "Smith and Jones") Reputation ::"The Doctor is a legend woven throughout history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings a storm in his wake and he has one constant companion: death." ::- Clive Finch (DW: "Rose") Through his actions, the Doctor was responsible for the existence of the word "doctor" as a term for a healer and wise man throughout the universe. In the language of the people of the Gamma Forests, the word "doctor" meant "mighty warrior." Lorna Bucket, a resident of the Gamma Forests, knew him as a "great warrior." (DW: "A Good Man Goes to War") Until all the information connected with the Doctor was deleted from their hive mind, the Daleks regarded him as their greatest enemy. (DW: "Planet of the Daleks", "Asylum of the Daleks") Information concerning the Doctor was later harvested from the body of Tasha Lem. (DW: "The Time of the Doctor") In the ancient legends of the Dalek homeworld, he was known as the Oncoming Storm. (DW: "The Parting of the Ways") He was also an enemy of the Cyber race, who sought to capture him and his TARDIS. (DW: "Attack of the Cybermen") The Droge of Gabrielides once offered a whole star system for his head. (DW: "The Sun Makers") Appendices Appearances *''Doctor Who: (every serial and episode except for "Mission to the Unknown") *"Real Time" *"Shada" *Children in Need: **"Doctor Who: Children in Need" **"Time Crash" **"The Great Detective" *Tardisodes: **"Tardisode 10" (illustration) **"Tardisode 12" (photograph) *"The Infinite Quest" *The Sarah Jane Adventures: **"Secrets of the Stars" (archive footage only) **"The Mad Woman in the Attic" (archive footage only) **"The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith" **"Death of the Doctor" **"The Man Who Never Was" (archive footage only) *"Liberty Hall" (archive footage only) *"Dreamland" *Hornets' Nest: (every episode) *"A Ghost Story for Christmas" (archive footage only) *Monster Files: **"Weeping Angels" (archive footage only) **"Vampires" (archive footage only) **"Homo Reptilia" (archive footage only) *The Adventure Games: **"City of the Daleks" **"Blood of the Cybermen" **"TARDIS" **"Shadows of the Vashta Nerada" **"The Gunpowder Plot" *Demon Quest: (every episode) *SJA: Alien Files: "Episode 1" (archive footage only) *Meanwhile in the TARDIS: **"Scene 1" **"Scene 2" *Comic Relief: **"Space" **"Time" *Prequels: **"Prequel to Let's Kill Hitler" **"Prequel to The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe" **"Asylum of the Daleks Prequel" **"The Bells of Saint John: A Prequel" *Serpent Crest: (every episode) *"Death Is the Only Answer" *Night and the Doctor: **"Bad Night" **"Good Night" **"First Night" **"Last Night" *"Good as Gold" *Pond Life: **"April" **"May" **"July" **"August" *P.S. (archive footage only) *Children in Need: "The Great Detective" *Destiny of the Doctor: **"Hunters of Earth" **"Shadow of Death" **"Vengeance of the Stones" **"Babblesphere" **"Smoke and Mirrors" **"Trouble in Paradise" **"Shockwave" **"Enemy Aliens" **"Night of the Whisper" **"Death's Deal" **"The Time Machine" *"Rain Gods" *"The Inforarium" (recorded message) *"The Night of the Doctor" *"Series 9 Prologue" *"The Doctor's Meditation" *"Friend from the Future" *Class: "For Tonight We Might Die" References *K-9 and Company: "A Girl's Best Friend" *"The Crusade" *"Global Conspiracy!" *Tardisodes: "Tardisode 3" *Torchwood: **"Everything Changes" **"End of Days" **"Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang" **"Children of Earth: Day Three" **"Children of Earth: Day Five" **"Immortal Sins" **"The Blood Line" *The Sarah Jane Adventures: **"Invasion of the Bane" **"Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?" **"The Lost Boy" **"The Last Sontaran" **"The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith" **"The Eternity Trap" **"The Nightmare Man" **"Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith" **"Sky" *"The Davros Mission" *SJA: Alien Files: **"Episode 4" **"Episode 6" *Prequels: **"Prequel to A Good Man Goes to War" **"Vastra Investigates" *The Lost Files: "Submission" *"Clarence and the Whispermen" *"Clara and the TARDIS" *Class: **"The Coach with the Dragon Tattoo" **"Co-Owner of a Lonely Heart" **"Detained" Background ''DR. WHO - A name given to him by his three earthly friends because neither he nor they know who he is. Dr. Who is about 650 years old. Frail looking, but wiry and tough like an old turkey - is amply demonstrated whenever he is forced to run from danger. His watery blue eyes are continually looking around in bewilderment and occasionally a look of utter malevolence clouds his face as he suspects his earthly friends of being part of some conspiracy. He seems not to remember where he comes from but he has flashes of garbled memory which indicate he was involved in a galactic war and still fears pursuit by some unidentified enemy. Because he is somewhat pathetic his three friends continually try to help him find his way 'home', but they are never sure of his motives. Category:Time Lords Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Medical practitioners Category:UNIT personnel Category:Inhabitants of the Doctor's TARDIS